My Little Brony: Onward to Equestria!
by Storybook Shadow
Summary: Not quite a Human in Equestria fic. Conventions in 2016 are highly anticipated for bronies. Mostly because four of them have the now-famous "Portal Contest." The prize? A one-way trip to Equestria. When the first ones to step foot in sacred ground for bronykind, who knows what might happen? OCs FOR A FEW EQUESTRIAN CITIZENS BEING ACCEPTED. You might even be in the AU! See you then!
1. Chapter 1: The Contest Resolves!

**A/N: Remember that Crossover? Yeah?**

**Forget that crossover, for everyone's sake. This isn't that...THING.**

**I don't own MLP: FIM, or any of its characters, settings, etc. I own the plot, and any OC's, unless explicitly stated.**

**Have fun, Bronies and others alike!**

**(P.S: I AM working on Varkus' Journey, but I'm stuck on ideas for now.)**

* * *

><p>1-The Human (?) in a Colorful World<p>

* * *

><p>"Alrighty then." came an exited voice from a podium. "Welcome to Sidneigh 2016, where we will have the surprise "Portal to Equestria" contest!<p>

Right. Where I am is Sydney, Australia, at the kinda-known Sidneigh convention at the Technology Park. I personally liked the convention BEFORE the contest, but after it was announced, people rushed to buy raffle tickets. It sounded cool, but I didn't believe it. Nonetheless, I bought a ticket, for the hell of it.

Right. Name.

My name is Valentine (pronounced like Valentin, as in Rasputin type "N") Michael Smith. I'm barely 18, now.

...Okay, I'm kidding. That isn't my name, but who cares? Not like I'll ever meet you, whoever's reading this. Call me Storybook Shadow. You'll be hearing it often enough.

Back to the main point. The contest was simple: One ticket per person, and you can enter an OC with a creator name, as well, but they have to be valid. Whoever wins gets the chance to go to Equestria (the "Sacred Land", to some), with 3 others from different conventions held around the same time. If they refuse, there's another ticket drawn, etc.

Of course, the drawing was underway, and I figured some other guy would win...and I was right.

"Luka Smith!" No reply, no one walking on stage. "Alright, next ticket!" The announcer, a thin, suited bald man (who sounded suspiciously like Heartland from Yugioh Zexal), Preformed an action similar to that of the one from the Hunger Games...whatever her name was, and pulled another ticket. "Storybook Shadow! OC Creator: (Personally Redacted, but he said it)!"

...I nearly rejected it. I wasn't diehard, like some Bronies were. I passed a fair amount of Season Four because I'd either seen it, or thought it was filler. Instead of have a typical HiE INCIDENT, in which someone would probably try something stupid, (Like many fantasies of Rainbow Dash being acted upon) I ran right up to the podium to claim my prize.

"Finally, someone who's HERE today, eh? Give a round of applause, everypony!" The audience clapped, except the very few who frowned at their chances of horse fucking not being realized. Hopefully I don't have that kind of life there...

"Thank you. It's an honor." I started carefully. "Now, everyone, I don't INTEND on doing anything weird while I'm there..." several gave out a depressed 'awww.', "HOWEVER, I'll be trying my best to keep a log or something." The remainder clapped.

"Now, everyone, please enjoy the rest of the convention! Mr. _, please come with me. I think it's about time to get you ready." He walked off, and I found myself walking not far behind, preparing for my trip into Equestria...My new home, as it stands.

* * *

><p>"Now then, welcome to the Lab." came the casual remark.<p>

The Lab was HUGE. Grand, unlike the calm introduction, as if it was nothing. The room took up most of the the back half of the convention center, behind the assorted panels, where I could hear Lauren Faust speaking through speakers to the convention.

"Now, here's the plan, alright? Listen closely now." he whispered. I nodded.

"First off, my name is Oliver, but some people call me 'Olivander' because of what I do." I nod yet again in reply.

"Alright, before anything else, you'll be going in as Storybook Shadow, not a human." I went wide-eyed. I just saved most of Equestria, then, from the many who would try to kill Celestia and take the throne. "Doubly, you WILL be able to go back to human form, but please avoid so when able." I nod yet again.

"Are you capable of something other than nodding?" Oliver asked.

"Perfectly so. I find nodding to be easier."

"Well, that's about it. Other than that, just stick to what you might do here on Earth...meaning no harems, etcetera...If you can avoid it, that is, and...try to act normal. Walking on all fours will feel weird, I guarantee it."

"Right. That won't be a problem for me." I admitted. "Not exactly popular in any sense. Walking...I'll try."

Oliver nodded wearily. "Past that, it's time for everyone else to see you off." I drew a blank for a second.

"Everyone else being...?"

"The convention. ALL of the convention."

Aw fuck. I still hate crowds.

Long story short, once Stargate clone later, I was there, at the starting point of practically every fanfiction like my journey that I know of:

The Everfree Forest.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: DONE.<strong>

**Welp, any OCs are welcome, up to 3 (except maybe a couple more for ponies who already lived in Equestria.)**

**Constructive Criticism is welcome, Flaming...only if it presents fair points on the writing.**

**Either way, see you all around, whoever you are!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Encounters of All Kinds

**Wow. Lots of OC submissions! I'm honestly happy that people want to be part of this!**

**Thanks to everyone that submitted an OC! All of you kind folks will be introduced in this chapter, so don't worry!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own My Little Pony, of any variety, and only own the plot and Storybook Shadow.**

* * *

><p>Well, life just got interesting quickly.<p>

I won a contest I shouldn't have, met a man people called Olivander (as in Harry Potter), and subsequently waltzed into Equestria, then tripped over my own hooves.

Wait...HOOVES.

Dear sweet Void, I have HOOVES! If I knew how to jump, I would be jumping faster than Pinkie Pie.

Rather than get used to my new hooves by walking, I barely got up onto my hooves, then sat like Lyra and waited.

* * *

><p>The next pony to step through was quickly followed by another.<p>

The first of them was a Pegasus stallion (presumably), with a grey coat and black mane and tail, with blue eyes that seemed almost strange on him. The newcomer was maybe my size, so he probably wasn't much older. He'd been pushed, it seemed, because he was groaning on the ground.

I felt a little better that it wasn't me.

The next hopped pretty skillfully through, just before the portal closed. He was a Pegasus as well, just casually landing on the grass. Yet another black coat, with a blue and purple mane/tail combo that almost reminded me of Bon Bon. He had NEON blue eyes, which kind of worked with his larger frame.

After a moment, he too was flat on the ground.

* * *

><p>"So, who are you guys?" said the first of the bunch. I'm just going to call him Cyclone, because of his Mark.<p>

"Carbon Ninja." responded the other. I had wondered about his skull and crossbones-esque Cutie Mark, but with two katana swords and a ninja star instead of the pirate design.

"Storybook Shadow..." I replied quietly. I wasn't sure if somepony like Fluttershy was around.

"A book? seriously?" asked the first. "Oh well. Name's Storm Chaser. Nice to meet you!" he proclaimed.

"Carbon..." I began, "did you...SNEAK into the portal?"

"Yeah, why?" His blunt answer caught me.

"Just making sure."

"What about you, Storybook? Did you win?" chimed Storm Chaser.

"I did. Not on the first ticket, but I won fair and square." I shrugged calmly. At least shrugging didn't change much...

"Same here. Sixth ticket." My mouth nearly dropped.

"SIXTH?" came Carbon's near gasp.

"Yeah. About HALF of the hall was empty, probably with bronies getting supplies for the trip they wanted."

"I got second. Just one guy with a weird name..." I recalled. Luka was a name I knew from...less than innocent sources.

"Huh." came the bored musing, and all present awaited the last arrivals.

* * *

><p>Next up was yet another male voice which elicited a sigh among the males already present.<p>

Yet another Pegasus crashed to the ground from the portal with a thud, which made all present cringe. When the dust cleared, a snow-white Pegasus was in it's place. White mane and tail, black highlights, red lightning bolt with wings for a Cutie Mark..

At least he was different colors.

We introduced ourselves again, and he was identified as Snow Flurry.

* * *

><p>Oh joy, the last one.<p>

When they stepped through, they looked around cautiously. A woman, for once, I noticed at first. A sky blue mane/tail combo with a black coat adorned the rare sight in the group, with a full solar eclipse.

...and It's an Alicorn.

ALICORN.

FUCK. ME.

Her name is FireFlight. She caused the first ECLIPSE.

Well, know I know what to do. Stay FAR, FAR away from these ones.

I shakily get up off my new flank, determined to leave.

"Where are you going, Storybook?" inquired FireFlight.

"Ponyville, hopefully."

"Why?"

"To stay away from you. Alicorns aren't a good idea to be around, not this early, if ever." I shake my head strongly as i slowly walk away, getting used to all four hooves moving at once..

I notice saddlebags that weren't there before. I manage to remember how to focus magic, (Imagination, kiddos) and check them. My laptop, Kindle Fire, headphones, and charger, with my 3DS and games, all inside.

Plus two books. One was a copy of "_The Complete Major Deity Encyclopedia: Compiled by Dick Martin._" What a nice alias. He wished he'd published the book.

The second was a large stack of a 'book' labeled "_ Persona 3-4 Fanfiction: The Best of the Bunch._" A favorite.

Good Void, I thank thee for letting me keep these. However, the chargers seem nigh-useless, because of the lack of electricity.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in Ponyville:<strong>

Twilight Sparkle wasn't having a good day.

A group of Pegasus bandits were in town, trying to extort the entire population. Worst of all, no residents LIKED hurting anypony, or were otherwise defenseless.

A fire had also sparked, and was slowly spreading. Applejack and the others were out of town, so she was alone on this one. even DISCORD was occupied with official business.

Well, she could always do it herself. With that resolution, she set off to repel the bandits.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Storybook:<strong>

You know, I always liked fire.

Which is why I feel an irony in running right towards one, in what is probably Ponyville.

Then I saw the several Pegasi in the air, and halted. The situation was clear. They were armed, more than likely well so.

I counted up my options.

**A.) I could decide to walk away, move to a different place.**

**B.) Sneak through and find Twilight.**

**C.) Try and play hero.**

Now, being that I'd be an outsider, I think C is best if i stick around, but A is better for my livelihood.

Erm...shit. Okay, think. Mages are common classes in RPGs. Some mages summon things. You have a LOT of mythology in your head...do the math.

Time to try Summoning.

* * *

><p><strong>And now, they meet! (Note: Still as Storybook, not Twilight.)<strong>

Twilight was already standing proudly in the center of the square. That was mistake number one, as the pegasi dove immediately down to catch her.

My magic was charged, and I hoped this spell would work. I conjured a memory of a "Demon" from recent memory. I focused on it, preparing to command it to come forward and kill the bandits. A violet, human-shaped figure wearing a skeleton what can only be described as a bird-man hybrid, with horns on his head. Deep violet/black feathers, and gold rings (think Sonic the Hedgehog)around it's neck.

"Gurr!" I mentally called. After I thought the word, I felt the magic manifest. I felt weaker, but I can live. It appeared as a black-and-white version of itself, but it would work all the same.

"Protect the purple one!" I commanded telepathically. With that command, Gurr surged forward with a screech and inhuman speed, brutally clawing each of the pegasi to their deaths. It screeched once again, hovering over Twilight. After, several bodies fell from their height, splattering blood across a few feet in all directions.

"Dispell, Gurr." I softly spoke aloud. Instead, Gurr carefully come over and lifted me. The talons weren't in my body, which was a plus, and Gurr carefully deposited my on the ground next to Twilight. After, it spoke in a raspy voice.

"You are my master. I am your servant. The Contract between Storybook Shadow, who has another name, and Gurr, the corrution of Garuda, shall be formed..." Came his reply to my developing 'Why?'. With that, Gurr turned into a book with a miniscule amount of pages, that was patchily leather-bound. The book then inexplicably disappeared.

Twilight spoke, after the initial shock of being saved by Gurr, summoned by myself.

"You...You just KILLED SEVEN PONIES!" she shouted.

I coughed. "Smoke. Fire. Explain later?" Rather, 'Exhausted, fainting, later?'

"They're on it already." That much was true. Several ponies in black and red garb were already dousing the flames. "Now, WHY." Twilight demanded.

"Bandits. You're...Important. Needed to save. Figured I'd try, just this once..."

Then I blacked out, but not before hearing a voice in my head...

_"You are a Level 5 Summoner! Congratulations on contracting Gurr! You can summon him from your Contract Book!"_

* * *

><p><strong>New Character! FireFlight's point of view!<strong>

Holy Buck.

So apparently Storybook can summon that...thing. Which just slaughtered SEVEN pegasi in a few seconds and can turn into a BOOK.

Okay...shouldn't show up like this. Not right now. I'll shapeshift into a unicorn. That always works, and it's how Applejack knew me.

Oh yeah. I used to live here...but that's for another day. For now, Myself, Carbon, Snow, and Storm need to get to Ponyville quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>

**A/U**

**Hey there! My name is Bass Rush, an OC who was submitted a little late, but was put into the Citizen pool!**

**I'm here instead of Storybook himself, because he doesn't like to break the "Fourth Wall", whatever that is. He said I'll be done when Pinkie comes back. Anyways, he said he hopes you all liked it, and there's more to come!**


	3. Chapter 3: Woona and The Summoner

**Note: There will be violence, no matter what.**

**Demon: A general term in this story, meaning "A Mythological Figure/Creature or famous person in history said to be god-like." Not the ones that seem to be so often depicted, although some of them will be such demons, Ose, for example, though he won't be here.**

**Anyways, have fun! Please Review it, provided it's constructive and Favorite it if you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight's View-Moments After Gurr and Storybook<strong>

Okay, I give up.

That was absolutely CONFUSING. That stallion inexplicably has that THING he called "Gir" or something as a SERVANT, according to it, and then he just collapses. Did he use some insane form of magic? Did he go to Tartarus or something and waltz out with that THING?

I need to write a letter.

"Spike! Take a note!" Spike tapped her side.

"Already done. I wrote one myself." I blinked. Spike made his own? I really forgot how intelligent he was.

"Anyways, we'd better get this one checked out by a doctor." I sigh. Celestia, this one's in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Several Hours Later- Storybook Shadow-Night<strong>

Urgh.

Brain hurts. Well, so much for being subtle, right?

Anyways, time to wake up!

As I opened my eyes, I found another pair of light blue eyes staring into mine, as if trying to see into my soul...If I should have one.

"Ah..hello." I casually greeted the eyes. They backed away hurriedly to reveal yet another alicorn, but one I was sadly familiar with.

Princess Luna. She looked visibly surprised to see me awake. Calming herself visibly, she spoke.

"Good evening, strange one." Came Luna's cold reply. "I can assume you know who I am?"

I nod. "That you can. I can also guess why you're here."

"Interrogation, if executed differently than I would prefer." Luna confirmed.

"Ah. I see. Well, what questions are so important, Princess, that you must poke around into my dreams?" I inquire knowingly. Luna looks off for a moment, then reassumes her 'mask' and answers with a calm lie.

"I have done no such thing."

"I had hoped you would not lie, Princess." Came the retort. "Honestly, do you think I'm stupid? I have an IQ, or intelligence quotient, of one-hundred thirty-three." I calmly recite.

That bit is true. My approximate IQ IS 133. I saw the face that clearly stated she knew she wasn't fooling me.

"Fine. I have... attempted to look into your dreams." She tried. It seems I woke up as she started, or maybe it just didn't work?

"Well, what's so important?" I sigh.

"The 'Book' Twilight proclaimed was formed from this... 'Gir' you summoned. I have been informed it would be best to take the book."

"Except you can't, because nopony can find it. Myself included. So go away, if that's all. It'll pop up again eventually." I snap. "And his name is Gurr." Ya dumb broad...

"**NO.**" Oh great, the whole "FEAR MY CAPS LOCK" routine, eyes and all. "**YOU SHALL HAND OVER THE BOOK!**"

Okay, my turn. "**I KNOW NOT WHERE THE BOOK IS, FOAL! NOW LEAVE MY PRESENCE!**" Wait, that worked? Okay, now I'm worried.

Luna made a small "Eep!" sound and fled faster than Foxy the Pirate can run.

Oh yeah. Love that game.

Aaanyways... Let's see if I can't just get up and waltz out of here...

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville Clinic-Storm Chaser<strong>

Alright, so Luna just ran out of a hospital, just after we heard the Royal Equestrian Voice, aka the CAPS LOCK. Storybook is supposedly in here too, and when you add two and two...

"I'll guess that was Storybook." I theorized.

"What makes you say that?" FireFlight seemed pretty worried.

Then Storybook casually trotted out of the hospital, with the garb hastily shoved in his saddlebags.

"Oh, hello." He casually remarked. "Nice weather out tonight."

Right or not, he just became the weirdest among our little group, and FireFlight was an ALICORN.

That's saying something.

"Aaanyways guys, gotta run. Need to sleep somewhere, right? If I stick around the clinic, guards will be on me by the time the sun's up, which could easily be SECONDS from now."

True enough. Celestia controls the sun, and Luna could raise it if she honestly wanted...

"Whatever. Just try not to get killed." Came my all the more casual response.

"Alrighty then. You too, everyone. If you don't see me for two days, assume I went to the Crystal Empire or something." He sighed. I nodded, then Storybook began trotting away.

"That one's something." remarked Carbon.

"I guess." Came Snow Flurry's first response in some time.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning-Somewhere outside Canterlot-Luna<strong>

Alright, we are tired of such nonsense.

Monsters from another plane? The only such beings exist in Tartarus, and the gate has not been opened since Tirek broke free. Twilight must have seen something else...

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>A few miles east of Luna-Storybook<strong>

Urgh...okay. Teleportation takes less than Summoning. Still a lot, but not enough to make me drop. Mind, I shouldn't be near Canterlot by any means, but It's closer than the Empire is. But whatever. At least I can rest here for a while...

And so, with a nice multi-layer...thing wrapped around me, so comes sleep. No wings means I can still sleep on my back.

Urf.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna-a few feet away from Storybook, a few minutes later<strong>

Well, this is...unexpected.

We saw the one called Storybook resting his head, and thought of a young pony who hasn't studied for examinations except for that night.

'Cramming', was it? Besides that, this one appeared quite prepared for a long trek. Perhaps he came here for a purpose? We would not know.

Either way, Sister shouldn't be raising the Sun for some time. Perhaps We should rest as well...

Have I been using We in my thoughts again?

Silly self, you don't say We like that anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Random Guard-Sunrise<br>**

Well, the Princess is being unusually snappy today.

First her sister goes missing, then she's sad, then mad...I don't get her.

"Well, nothing can possibly go wr-"

As i came upon Luna and a (presumably) stallion laying on their backs in a cocoon of what appeared to be hospital sheets, I decided to back away and forget I ever saw this.

Lucky bastard, that stallion.

* * *

><p><strong>Storybook-a few minutes later<strong>

Warm.

That was the first thing I felt. The second was fuzzy, in the literal sense.

Right. 'M a pony now... Damn. If I drank at all, now would be the time for one.

Checklist...normal organs? Check.

Haven't been castrated yet? Not yet. How that thing is hidden in the show is beyond me...

Okay. Pretty good.

Then I actually opened my eyes, and was treated to sky. Then i turned to my left and saw a sleeping Luna.

"Morning. Luna. When did you...get...here..?"

Wait.

LUNA.

THERE.

...Why, logic, why must thou betrayeth me? Oh wait... I don't follow conventional logic. Right.

Well, I'm screwed. Hopefully not in the traditional sense. I suppose now would be a good time to wake Luna up... I hope.

"Luna." I whisper. "Luuuuuunnnaaa." no response except soft breathing, just as before. Then logic is discarded again. "Woooooooooonnnnnnnnnaaaaaaa, wake uuuuuup." At that sentence, Luna yawned, then did similar to my own routine that morning.

"Oh, good morning, Storybook, how did you...sleep..." Ah. The processing part.

"Trust me. Did the same thing." I groaned. "Either way...need sheets. When your brain stops hurting, could you kindly get up?"

Luna was already off the second I finished my sentence. "Alright...how doth thou knoweth mine...'nickname'?"

I frown. "I think some o- somepony metioned it once." Don't slip up.

Luna yawned again. "Why must Sister raise the Sun so early?" I shrugged the best I could.

"Firstly, we shouldn't be in the open. Second, there are these things called ROOMS ponies stay in. With SHUTTERS and BLINDS."

Luna blinked at me. "We-... **I **do not appreciate your sarcasm, Storybook Shadow."

"That wasn't sarcasm. I was being serious."

"Ah. Perhaps staying hidden would be best. Very well. Do your best as a false husband, Storybook. We will need to reach the inside of Canterlot in order to obtain more sleep." declared Luna, changing to a Unicorn with a navy-blue dress. At least her Mark wasn't showing, and she looked incredible...

"Sure, Woona, sure..."

Wait...HUSBAND?

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in Ponyville...<strong>

The entire group that had won or snuck their way into Equestria that remained in Ponyville sneezed. FireFlight included.

"My Luna senses are tingling..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter, I promise...**

**Aaaaaaannnyyywaaysss...I need sleep.**

**Sleep is good.**

**Woona and sleep are both good fucking things.**

**GOODNIGHT.**

**Sleep tight, and don't let the buttstabbers in.**


	4. Chapter 4: Vodka Is Magical

**Well.**

**That last one came out...weird.**

**Meh. Oh well.**

**I have been asked to remove Snow Flurry, due to a change of ownership. So here's him being removed, before anything else.**

* * *

><p>"Unto the stranger, Celestia declared, 'Let he who stands before me return to his home, from time before this realm was felt by him.'<p>

With that, the newfeg was gone, kids. Two days until he would've been mugged, I shit you not."

* * *

><p><strong>There.<strong>

**It's a thing.**

**Anyways, this chapter will have some more focus on the Winners (and Ninja) still in Ponyville, just before last chapter's events.**

**Enjoy if you can!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville- The Day After Storybook Departed-Bass Rush<strong>

Alright. Hello,everypony! My name is Bass Rush, and I'm not important.

I've been in Equestria for some time now, and I feel pretty good about that. So when a few pegasi and a unicorn (who looked rather uncomfortable among the sausage-fest surrounding her), I naturally asked if they had any contacts.

"Just a couple. I SHOULD have an account at the bank, and probably some property somewhere." sighed the unicorn among the pegasus-heavy group.

"Well then, follow me." I proclaimed proudly. Right as we trotted off, however, Princess Twilight met us, and said SHE would do it.

I of course got right on out of her way.

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight Sparkle-Friendship Tree Castle Thing<strong>

**Fun Fact: That's honestly it's name!**

Personally, I hated today.

I found the new ponies who sneaked in from the Everfree yesterday. Mind, I didn't sleep NEARLY as much as I should have, thanks to that stupid Unicorn from the other day shouting at Luna.

I find myself more and more surprised.

"Alright...where is the other one?" I asked with a strained calm. I knew they knew him. The question was, WHERE IS HE?!

"No clue." they answered in unity.

"What about Luna? I know you were there."

Only one spoke up. "Well, there WAS that Luna Sense flare-up..."

I laughed hard for about thirty seconds. Then I noticed the serious looks on everypony else's faces, and calmed.

"What is this... 'Luna Sense'?"

The lone unicorn spoke up. There were faded claw marks on her side, I noticed.

"It goes off when Princess Luna is doing something she probably shouldn't be..." came her quiet answer.

"Like raising the Sun so early?" I grumbled.

"No...more like going clubbing or something of that nature." chimed in the pegasus...Storm Chaser.

Nailed it.

Then I remembered.

Luna was still missing.

Well, I was ROYALLY screwed if I didn't at least try...

Bad pun.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, In Canterlot-Storybook<strong>

Okay, things could be worse.

Nopony had attempted to take anything of mine, I found my wallet, now instead a decent-sized bag filled with Bits, and Luna inherently had a pair of wedding bands that ponies wore when they were married, with the actual engagement band separate. Plus there was an Inn pretty close to here.

When I asked about the golden bands, I learned that a large amount of the single female population had similar.

"Mares look for nice stallions to settle down with, Storybook." She began. "They don't care if it's spur-of-the-moment. They prepare for those stallions, and protect their bands with all they can."

"That's tough. Lots of silent looting in the streets?"

"Some cities." She answered quickly, then continued her little 'lesson.'

"It's not uncommon for fights to break out because of a MASSIVE population of mares, and not as many stallions. Most stallions you'll probably see will have at least ONE of each band on them, since it's not uncommon for multiple marriages. Now put them on and think of an identity, fast." Came the quick recital.

"William Quill. Amateur novelist." I blurted, the bands on at last. I still loved Guardians of the Galaxy.

"Clever. Plume Noir le Quill." She decided.

"Black Feather Quill." came the translation. "Beautiful, and oddly fitting." Luna appeared to blush for a moment, then looked at me with a loving look that I could still tell was fake.

"Well then, dear, shall we?" she seemed to strain getting along with me.

Of course, cuddling with a stranger in the middle of a field, not even hiding ANYWHERE, and wrapping the cocoon of sheets tighter after trying to interrogate them a couple hours earlier ISN'T FRIENDLY AT ALL. That was sarcasm, brain.

"I suppose. We don't have to consummate this relationship, do we?" I asked honestly.

"Hopefully not, Storybook...I mean, 'William'. Hopefully not."

"Indeed, Plume. That wouldn't be a very good sign of where things are headed."

With that thought, we departed for The Drunken Mare.

Real original naming, right?

* * *

><p><strong>About Thirty Minutes later, The Drunken Mare<strong>

Well, that wasn't so bad.

Myself and my lovely 'wife' had made it without much trouble, at least. Some old stallion tried to come on to her, thought he was hot shit.

Who I then kicked to the ground... well, he flew a few feet, but otherwise to the ground.

When we arrived, The Drunken Mare was neat and clean, much against the name. Elegant wood and marble betrayed the classic 'Run-Down' look on the outside.

The rate until tomorrow for the two of us was 8 Bits, more if we did something...lewd and didn't clean up.

Which, even if we did, I'd wind up cleaning anyways.

The room itself was comfortably average, but the BED.

DEAR VOID THE BED.

It looked so comfortable, I nearly floated. The same look was on 'Plume'/Luna's face, and appeared to almost be drooling...at the several sliver flasks labeled as none other than Vodka. "Vodka..." she moaned. "Oh how I hath missed thee..."

"Seriously?" I sigh. In all of my thoughts, never once had I thought Luna drank alcohol.

"Yes, Storybook. Now if you would like, I will share this vodka with thou. Otherwise, don't complain. The Night is a strange thing to hold court in, and raising the Moon is stressful."

I shrug. "May as well...if you don't mind me for company." I plopped on my stomach, finding the bed was as comfortable as I'd hoped.

And so the drinking began...

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in Ponyville (Night)<strong>

The group's Sense flared.

Pinkie Pie and Applejack had indeed returned earlier.

So when FireFlight, Carbon, and Storm Chaser's Senses went off, Pinkie's Pinkie Sense sent her shivering hard.

"Drinks."

"...Oh great. Luna loves her drinks, especially after raising the moon."

"You don't think Storybook is..?" FireFlight wondered.

"Doubt it. Why would they even be in the same room, let alone drinking together?" groaned Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>The Drunken Mare-Storybook- Two Hours Later<strong>

"That's HILARIOUS!" I laughed.

Apparently I can handle my alcohol.

Also, Drunk Luna is fun.

"Tia can be such a stubborn horse sometimes." came the drunk reply. "But you knooww that."

Was Luna getting closer?

"But you know what's good about all of this?" She asked, taking a swig from the third flask.

"You got free drinks and a place to sleep from a stallion you tried to interrogate?"

Luna giggled at that.

"A little. Think harder." she gave me a drunken gaze.

"Hm...You got away from Celestia, AND got free drinks and a room?"

"Closer...keep trying.~" with that, Luna came a little closer.

"You made friends with somepony considered a monster, who doesn't seem all that bad, and everything else?"

"True, but keep going. There's something missing." before I knew it, Luna was right in front of me, staring into my eyes with a drunken gaze.

"I wonder...~" I closed more of the distance between us. I can see right into her majestic blue eyes, feel her hot breaths, and almost feel her coat with my own...

It's a wonderful feeling, especially when you're drunk.

"I'll tell you." She whispered. "It's that now I have somepony for my heat cycles...if you're interested, that is...and if I can remember when the next one's supposed to be." She giggled again. Then, at last, the distance closed all the way between us, and we kissed.

Somehow, I wasn't ashamed.

Maybe because I kinda blew my first shot at subtlety.

Or maybe because I felt like it, because I was a pony now. Not human...not so much, at least.

Also, Celestia can go rape herself with her horn, LittlePip. It looks like I might very well be taken, and SunBitch can't do shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyville-Simultaneously-Twilight Sparkle<strong>

Pinkie started shaking again, with a massive blush. the fact that she was shaking meant something important was happening.

Then the ponies from the forest all did similar, but collapsed instead of shaking.

"What's happening?!" I inquired urgently.

"Twi..." Applejack began, for the first time since her introduction. "Ah think they're in a...private situation, if ya catch mah drift."

Then I sat.

"Okay...Applejack, can you ask if the other ponies want to stay in Ponyville after this? Luna is probably fine, especially if she's drinking."

I decided I would go to bed. I don't need to hear anything else.

"Spike. Letter."

"I know, I know." Spike groaned. Let me guess. 'Luna seems to be fine. Expect her tomorrow or so.'"

I nodded, and with a weak 'Thanks,' finally slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Shift- FireFlight<strong>

I wonder if Applejack has realized it yet.

I'm not the best liar. I'm not that good at telling the truth, either.

If Applejack were to ask me if I had a crush, or a special somepony, I'd say yes.

If she asked who, I'd have to say "I can't tell you."

This was going to be a pretty awkward time until I got my feelings out... after all, Applejack is my best friend. I don't want to ruin that by telling her how I feel.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at The Drunken Mare<strong>

Luna and I finally separated from what was possibly one of the best things to happen to me EVER.

I felt happy even kissing Luna, especially for so long...

"Lunaa..." I let out a weak moan. "Sleep..?"

Luna nodded with me.

"Bags." she stated quickly, then brought a bag up to me. Barf Bag...nice.

"Come here..." Luna, looking like her Alicorn self, patted the bed next to her, already laying down. I obliged, happily keeping next to 'my' Lulu.

"Goodnight, Woona..."

"Goodnight, Storybook..."

Then the world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>?-Storybook<strong>

Urgh.

"Master. You've awoken." I heard a familiar voice.

Gurr.

"Welcome to the Realm Within, that which lay within your deepest thoughts...

the Crimson Office."

"Gurr. Respectfully, I think I get how this place works, if it's anything like the Velvet Room. Now, am I able to craft a PogoHammer?"

Gurr responded surprisingly. "Yes, actually. WrinkleFucker...even the Telescopic Sassacrusher, if you felt the need..."

I swear I nearly fangasmed. Not literally...but on the inside.

...Okay, that's worse, but you get it. I WANT MY SASSACRUSHER.

"Gurr, the fact that I can make all of that just made most of the villains that'll pop up be NOTHING, especially if I bring you out too..."

"Agreed. Please try your best to recover from your first hangover, Master Storybook."

"You don't have to call me Master anything, Gurr. It sounds weird and sexual, and I don't need such thoughts.

Sir or just Storybook would be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>THE SHIPPING BEGINS!<strong>

**Well, as per a request, there will be more shipping, somewhat hinted at in this chapter.**

**Anyways, If YOU have a ship, message me.**

***Note: Pinkie is taken a decent friend asked for that ship... But Rainbow and Flutters, etc are available!**

**Just not Applejack.***

**Review, favorite it and/or follow it if you want.**

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: When Shit Hits the Fan

**...Okay.**

**Wow.**

**That was good...I think.**

**Anyways... yeah. THIS.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Crimson Office- The Same Night- Storybook<br>**

Alright...so I'm here again?

Okay. Crimson Office. Actually... I think this is more of a Study, now that I look at it. There's a rather comfortable-looking chair a good distance from a well lit fireplace.

The room is warm, rather like a bed after a while, if due to the crimson red color absorbing heat.

Gurr is sitting (I guess) in a rather bland chair in a rather nice, oak brown desk, decorated with a fancy lamp and a familiar-looking leather bound book.

"Hello, Master." Gurr greeted politely.

"Hello, Gurr. Tell me, does this look more like a study to you?" That was my first question.

Gurr looked around, then appeared to be focusing (his talons/feet were tapping on the wooden floor), and responded calmly.

"It does indeed, Master."

"Perhaps 'The Crimson Study', then?"

"Yes, sir." The voice of Gurr cleared his throat, and he announced a new greeting. "Welcome to the Crimson Study, Master. Now then, I believe I require no introduction."

"You do not."

"Then I suppose an explanation is in order. Please take a seat." I sat behind the desk, where Gurr once sat. He had instead switched to another plain, royal blue chair, yet I noticed the chair by the fire was missing, and my current chair was quite hot.

"This is the Crimson Study, a place in which can be accessed from your mind while your body rests. It is between-"

"Dream and Reality. Mind and Matter." We uttered simultaneously.

"Very good, Master. Memories of Velvet serve you well. Herein, you can form Contracts with demons which you have encountered, for the right price." Gurr chuckled, then continued. "You and I, however, are bonded without such a price. You summoned me on your own, Master, with no power but your own, on your first attempt no less. A feat not to be taken lightly. You have pontential, and as such I serve you. However, I would like to form a proper contract, if you would. Time already goes on quickly in your new world, so me must make haste."

"Understandable." Contracts are tricky. The one with Gurr seemed simple enough when he was rushing it.

"Very well, then. Please repeat my words, replacing that which is deemed to be changed." His voice changed suddenly. "_I, Gurr, Corruption of Garuda, Eagle of Siri Lanka, herby form a pact with the one now known as Storybook Shadow, to who I shall serve, from this moment forth._"

I felt a similar urge, and I spoke absently. "_I, the one now known as Storybook Shadow, form a pact with Gurr, Corruption of Garuda, Eagle of Siri Lanka, who shall serve me from this moment forth._" I could feel Gurr smile from across the desk, as a blazing pentagram, decorated with symbols that were unknown to me, appeared above us. The Leather-Bound Book opened to one of its first few pages, and the Pentagram took one of Gurr's feathers, and implanted itself within that page.

"Very well, sir. The Pact is made. The book you see here," he pointed the tip of his wing to the book, still open, "is your own 'Book of Contracts'. It tells you the contracts you have with demons, and those of past contracts. However, first..." Gurr paused, looking towards the back of the room, craning his neck (really creepy, don't think too hard on it).

"Ah, Hello, madam. I suppose you're a guest as well?"

* * *

><p><strong>Luna-The Next Morning-The Crimson Study<strong>

Admittedly, this is NOT what I expected.

Dreams of intercourse? Probably. I may have even...indulged his desires, albiet in his dreams, literally.

A plush, dark red study? Undoubtedly not what I expected.

"Hello, madam. I suppose you're a guest as well?" proclaimed a gentlemanly voice. I noticed Storybook sitting in a classy chair, behind a desk. He looked to me.

"Luna?" He frowned. "Is it morning already?"

"Indeed. I thought, perhaps, you would be...DREAMING. I presume you are Gurr?" I spoke to the strange creature craning it's neck at me.

"You are correct, M'lady. I am indeed Gurr." It turned to Storybook.

"This is a conversation to be carried on at another time, Master, for the immortal ear is not meant for such knowledge. I must bid thee farewell."

"Thank you, Gurr. Farewell to thee."

And so we awoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Celestia-Canterlot Castle- The Same Morning<strong>

BUCKING BULLSHIT.

Alright, so Luna was out drinking. That's fine, if a little disappointing. Last I remember, she was cutting back.

She met a stallion. That could be better, but much worse.

Said stallion is dangerous. That tore it. I need to find her.

Luna CAN be traced, but it's signifigantly more tiring.

Now, to find her, usually her thoughts are open, and I can trace them.. It's about as complex as Luna seeing someone's dreams, and not able to be used NEARLY as long However, it's far more accurate, and doesn't require the closeness Luna does. now Luna seems to be in the middle of looking at someone's dreams, since any thoughts able to be discerned are blurry and garbled.

At least I know where she is. The Drunken Mare, huh? Well, guess that's not so bad.

Rushing stealthily to the Inn,disguised as a white Pegasus, I find the window to their (possible) room.

I find them both staring out the open window with a hateful gaze. The colt next to a disguised Luna, (presumably Storybook) sighs.

"Told you she'd be here." He comments.

"Agreed, you won that wager." Luna remarked. Agitated as I was, I was more conflicted.

They appeared perfectly fine. No sexual stains, no swelled stomach, nothing, at least as I can see..

"Princess, is there something I can help you with?"

I clear my throat. "Storybook Shadow?"

"Correct." He glares at me, as if daring me to charge him, which I didn't have any intent on doing.

"You are to report to Canterlot Square for an awards ceremony, for saving the life of Princess Twilight Sparkle, as well as, although brutally, getting rid of bandits that were terrorizing the whole of Equestria." I pause and smirk before I decide to speak again.

Also, you didn't screw my sister, did you?"

Luna blushed madly, and yelled. "**SISTER!**"

Storybook replied neutrally. "I did not. Admittedly, I had thoughts of it, but doing such is against my current moral code." He frowned. "Why do you ask, besides well being, and probably trying to kill me?"

"Simply that." What was he thinking, that I was trying to get in his bed?

I think not...yet.

Just considering my options here, since he seems decent, especially considering he didn't get into bed with Luna in a sexual sense, despite both of them being drunk.

"Due to what I have heard from several nights ago, I would like to have you join the War Board, if you would please."

"Strategists?"

"Correct."

"Room?"

"He can stay in mine, sister." Luna spoke up happily.

"T-thank you, Luna." Storybook seems to be trying not to say something. "I'll report in as soon as I'm ready."

Well, that takes care of that.

"Sister, we will return within a few hours. We have this room for the rest of the day, and we intend on utilizing it." Luna smiled, and politely closed the blinds.

Meh, whatever. Back to work, then.

* * *

><p><strong>Storybook-After Celestia left<strong>

And then we slept for a good while longer.

Well, I BARELY managed to resist Luna's...'Invitation', for the moment.

"When we're both settled in with this...whatever we have going, then sure." I sigh at the recent memory.

I wish I was more like Minato-kun. I would know what I was doing in bed, probably have the whole situation figured out by now, and decided this was a nice life.

I DID decide this is a nice life... but not anything close for the rest.

Especially now that I'm a pony, not Human.

Human... I don't want to call myself that anymore.

"_The___ silent voice within one's heart whispers the most profound wisdom__."

No shit, Ryoji...

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Day<strong>

Marching.

Almost Goosestepping.

A small army was marching on Canterlot, bearing a familiar Swastika flag.

I even saw Aryanne...off to the side, booing at them.

Guess if it's not the Third, she isn't listening.

Bucking Pony Nazis...

Well, guess I'm starting my job today.

But I feel so dizzy...maybe if I just...

_"The Arcana is the means by which ALL is revealed..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Luna (as Plume)-Nearby<strong>

What...?

Storybook has gone rigid outside. There's an ARMY, foal! Get out of the way!

_"The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate ... Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope. Yes, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed."_

The army stopped. Then started running.

A new, bipedal being stood in Storybook's place. It was pale, and probably as tall as Sister. Its eyes were small and soulless, from what I can tell. It had strange arms like Tirek, but they were smaller. Less muscle built beneath, perhaps. Its 'mane' of sorts was a brown and black mixture. It wore clothes that were entirely red and black.

What was behind that figure was what scared the army.

A large...THING floats effortlessly behind it. It is truly...beautiful. Yet indescribable. **(Note: Search "Nyx Avatar", click the link to the Megami Tensei Wikia.)**

The overly large blade it possessed sent a wave of darkness after the army...and consumed it.

Hundreds more gone without a trace.

It killed them.

_"The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate ... Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope. Yet, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. Beyond the beaten path lies the absolute end. It matters not who you are ... Death awaits you."_

With that sentence, the being blurred for a moment, becoming Storybook once again.

He stumbled around, and faced me. I must have looked horrified. Although the being he had wrought had disappeared, as had...HIS bipedal form, I was afraid of how easily he could demolish an army.

He didn't call my name. He somehow managed to teleport, despite the barrier, leaving the Capitol of the Equestrian kingdom in shock, awe, and silence.

Deathly, almost unbreakable silence.

As silent as the moon itself, for One THOUSAND years.

And the city of Canterlot, the bustling metropolis, said to be unsilenceable, was dead silent within seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>Storybook-Alone?<strong>

Damn it... Luna, what did I do?

I can't remember.

Can't see what happened.

Did I do something horrible?

Wrong?

Oh well... I suppose I'm alone.

"Well, this is surprising." It was a peculiar voice. It had layers to it, if only one or two. Then the being stepped in front of me. Black Chitin, as if a bug, check. Leg holes for twisted pleasure points, check. Green eyes, check. But there was no cruel smile. No cruel laugh. Just a saddened face, even if that of a Changeling.

"Queen Chrysalis, I presume?"

She frowned.

"Just Chrysalis, sadly."

"I take it the whole 'Coup' didn't go so well with any other Changelings."

She nodded. "It was one shot. The last hope for the remainder of my race. And it failed." Chrysalis sat wearily. "So they're dead. What of you, strange pony?"

I laughed a weak laugh.

"What's so funny?" she glared.

"I can't technically call myself a pony." I felt myself change. I WILLED it. Humanity overtook me.

Chrysalis stared on in shock. "Human. Y-You're HUMAN."

I nod. "Trying to leave that behind is a hard thing to do. It was working alright. Then shit hit the fan almost immediately after I got here."

I sit next to Chrysalis. "Where are we, exactly?"

"Somewhere. Maybe a good thirty or forty minutes from Canterlot."

I noticed the sky begin to turn black. The night calls to me.

"Night time..." Chrysalis sighed. "I wonder if Luna shall be merciful with the torture, this night?"

My turn to stare at her. "Torture? Lulu wouldn't..."

"Lulu?"

I blush. "Ah. I don't think I'll have the right to call her that anymore..."

"It's cute. But please, sir...whatever your name is, we should take cover." She extends her chitinous hoof to me as she stands. I balance on my hands, pushing up to stand at last.

"...Richard. I'm Storybook around the ponies and the like, but I'm just Richard, trying to start a new life."

"Well, Richard. We should get going. Luna may not come looking for you when she tortures me with her illusions. I, for one, do not wish to see.

"You won't see nightmares." I told her.

"What makes you say that?"

"I'll be around..." I become Storybook once again, hopefully permanently this time. "I don't let nightmares happen. But how do you know about humans?"

"Changelings had large historical records, Storybook...Richard...whatever. We knew about humanity through our earliest times, as well as the arrival of the Princesses." she spat the last word out with venom. Not literal venom, though it almost seemed that way.

And so we settled into a cave nearby.

When I woke up the next morning, Chrysalis hugged me.

"You were right."

And I smiled.

"Told you."

The hoofband from Luna was still on my hoof.

"Chrysalis...Violence is no answer. Humanity should have learned that just as fast as you did."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile-Canterlot<strong>

"Discord." Came Luna's voice.

Oh how I LOVE days like this.

"Let me guess. Some new criminal? A random pony who needs to pay taxes?"

My name is Discord.

I'm the very emodiment of chaos, and yet I'm running around practically doing policework for them.

"No...actually I need you to find somepony. Somepony important." Luna looked off to the side, blushing.

"And who might this pony be?"

"Storybook Shadow. Current member of the War Board, Summoner of Demons."

I could feel my eyes widen. Then I chuckled. "Princess, I found him HOURS ago. He's sitting with Queen Chrysalis in a cave outside of the city."

"Then...please retrieve him."

I nod, and go to the VIP. Maybe if he says anything important, I'll have Luna hear it.

Chaos has it's benefits...including being able to teleport in and out of Canterlot.

* * *

><p><strong>Moments Later-Storybook<strong>

I heard a POP as Discord materialized at the cavern's mouth.

"Discord." I sigh.

"Storybook Shadow, and Chrysalis, my friends! Luna seems to miss you quite a bit, Storybook." Chrysalis frowns.

"She sent you to retrieve me?" I ask.

"Essentially." Discord frowned,

"I don't want to go back."

Discord blinked. "Why, what a strange thing to say. Might I ask why that is?"

"Simple. I came here to start a new life, and I made a set of rules for myself to follow. The first one was not to cause trouble. That seems to have gone out the window." I sigh.

"The second was to try and interact with the Alicorns as possible. Third was to not reveal what I used to be. That failed miserably."

Discord looked seriously at me. I noticed he was but a foot or two away.

"Afraid of death, are we?"

"Humans are always afraid of death. It's why we hate it. It takes so much away..."

"Well you do not have to worry this time. They want you to move into your chambers and begin strategizing tomorrow...or next week, if that suits your current state." Discord frowned. "Look. I know adapting is hard. Especially with Celestia and Luna around, but it all fits into place eventually. For you, it should be easy. Nopony saw who you were before you left except Luna, so you should be fine."

He looked over at Chrysalis. "As for you...I know you were just trying to save your kind. Althoug the method could have been more civil, it was an all or nothing gamble." He paused, probably for dramatic effect, and continued. "If I could, I might try and save mine. But they all died long before I could ever save them."

I look at Discord. "...Fine. Sorry if this was trouble for you." I noticed in his words I would have my own chambers. That was probably for the best.

"Not to worry. I'll take you straight to your chambers. Last I checked, you were trying to avoid a situation like this." I nod.

"I wanted to be a writer, at the most. Just something to keep me afloat."

I gave Chrysalis a hug. One to wish her sweet dreams. As such, we left.

Maybe she'll be accepted like Discord was.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna<strong>

He broke his very own rules because of me? That was something I did not expect, let alone him having any reserves about...bedding me, so to speak.

Discord appeared in front of me again. "He's resting now. I suggest he get new saddlebags, by the way. His current ones are torn, and he's quite lucky nothing has fallen out yet."

I stood. "Thank you, Discord."

"No need. I suggest you leave him be, for the moment." Discord gave me a familiar frown. "This is yours, I believe?" Discord takes out the hoofband I gave Storybook as part of our disguise. I'd nearly forgotten about it.

"That it is...how did you get it?"

"He gave it to me. He said, and I quote," Discord cleared his throat, and spoke in Storybooks voice, "Well, the charade is over, right? We aren't sneaking around in public, and last I checked I wasn't engaged to the Princess of the Night. I figured she wants it back, so she can find a stallion better than me to give it to... Hopefully not as bad as Shining Armor, either." Discord ceased.

The majority sounds like something somepony else entirely would say. "Yes, he did poke fun at Cadence's marriage to Shining. I heard it was mostly because of...boredom." he gave the word 'Boredom' some air quotes.

"I see. Thank you, again, Discord."

Discord nodded once again, and fled the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Storybook-The Chambers<strong>

Well, I guess that's that.

Maybe I'll be able to fade back into the crowd, like I'd planned to do.

My Fourth Rule was not to bed any of the princesses, or the Mane Six if possible. That would stir up too much unease, probably mess things up for the future.

Fifth, Do not become romantically involved with anyone important.

Sixth, DO NOT develop godly powers. Well, they weren't godly, although summoning the Nyx Avatar (as I'd been told by Discord) was strange, I doubt I could ever figure out how I did it. Certainly didn't want to, either.

Well...bedtime, I guess. Gurr will probably be waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>The Crimson Study<strong>

"Hello, Master." Gurr greeted once again.

"Gurr." I nod.

"Well, sire, that was quite a spectacle. I suggest you keep your mind closed after this night." I nod.

"Well, sire, you will be able to fuse demons, such as myself, to form new demons, once you have initiated more contracts. Demons will come to you eventually...whether you like it or not." Farewell, master. It appears you have a visitor in your chambers."

And so I was booted out of my own mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Chambers<strong>

Luna scurried away from my bed as soon as I woke up.

I just stare at her in silence.

Luna does similarly.

"Can I guess you will be refusing my offer?"

I think for a moment.

"More than likely..." if I can contain myself. I sigh, settling back into bed. I loved the ability to lay on my back.

"I see. Good night to you, Storybook."

"As to you, Princess."

She exited casually. I knew immediately I'd probably be plagued by guilt, but for once I want to NOT do anything stupid...or hurt her in worse ways.

After all, that's what I'm trying to prevent. Being tied to anypony, for any reason. Shit always hits the fan, and I don't want to have to take sides.

Or, you know, shattering the status quo, throwing the world into chaos even Discord couldn't like, and all that fun stuff.

...I need to work tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomorrow went by quickly.<strong>

This will be easy until a war comes around.

Oh well... I'm supposed to report my progress to the Princesses.

As such, I write a letter, and send it via the Flume. (Essentially dragon fire, but in a machine.) I move on quietly to the dining hall, hoping that I won't encounter either of the Princesses. Maybe I can just...

"Oh, hey Storybook!"

...son of a bitch.

I look around to find...Storm Chaser and Rainbow Dash?

Huh. Should've guessed.

"You know this guy, Storm?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. He came with me and the others. Well, he was technically the first one here..." Storm sighed. "Oh...that's right. Me and Rainbow are...starting a relationship, if you couldn't guess." They were both blushing deeply.

"I'm not surprised." I cut in. "You two seem pretty well off for each other. In any case, I can't stay long. I'll catch up later, alright? Tell everyone I said hello." I rushed off with my vegan sandwich (damn pony dietary standards...), returning to the War Board. I needed to finish my game with Clear Course...meaning avoid Luna AND finish my game with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Storm Chaser<strong>

Well that was interesting.

Storybook seemed pretty nervous. Oh well. Nothing really happened, besides when we got there, so I guess the others had to be waiting by Celestia.

As we entered, Celestia cleared her throat.

"Good afternoon, everypony. As you are aware, there have been several attacks on Equestria as of late. As a result, Equestria and the Griffon Kingdom are uniting against such threats."

Everypony muttered, and I stared off at our little group, including the entirety of the Element Bearers.

FireFlight and Applejack were standing pretty close to each other...Hm.

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie are still sitting and waiting intently, despite the nature of each one.

Twilight was doing the same, but because she's Twilight.

Rainbow is nuzzling me just slightly... she looks so cute when she blushes...

"In other news," continued Celestia, "A friend will be joining us very soon, so perhaps I will make my announcement then.

A friend?

"Sister," Luna questioned, "You didn't-"

"I did. You two need to get it together. Rules or not. You were fine until he remembered his rules. I think rules can be changed, no?"

Lo and behold, Storybook himself carefully walks through the door right as she speaks...then begins silently backing away.

"You aren't leaving." She proclaimed.

All contest winners heard a brief "Damn it..." under his breath.

"Now then." Celestia looked on with a smirk. "Dance on one hoof-"

"NO." Storybook interrupted. "You SHOULDN'T KNOW THAT LINE." He was in her face before she could even finish flinching.

"I-I am aware of your world, Storybook-"

"**SHUT UP.**" The entirety of the room was thoroughly afraid. He even had his own MIASMA OF DARKNESS! "**DO YOU UNDERSTAND, THEN?! WHEN ALICORNS AND PONIES ARE INVOLVED, SHIT HITS THE FAN. WHEN SHIT HITS THE FAN, PONIES START DYING. AND WHEN PONIES START DYING, EVERYONE IS HURT!**" Whatever his balls are made of, they CAN NOT be destroyed.**  
><strong>

"Think Balls of Steel, but WAY BETTER." I whispered to Rainbow.

Storybook slowly backed away. The 'show' was over.

"Sorry, Luna. I hope you understand, if you didn't at first... I don't like ponies getting hurt...not because of me."

And he trotted off in silence.

FireFlight and Applejack were holding each other during that ordeal, it seems, and separated, blushing. Celestia trembled, Twilight was cowering, and Luna had the Thousand Yard Stare.

That guy is fuckin' SCARY sometimes. But otherwise...he just seems sad. Like that one depressed kid at school that would always put on a smile.

Maybe that's what he is. A depressed kid with power, who can't stop being afraid of what he could do with it.

Or he could be a prick.

Just saying.


	6. Chapter 6: Strange Days

**Not much to say. School's been a bitch, so sorry I'm really dragging behind.**

* * *

><p><strong>Storybook- Chambers-3 Weeks Later<strong>

You know, I love rainy days.

Honestly, I do.

I love them because it gives me an excuse to stay inside my little hole in time itself, also known as my room. It's not a literal hole in time, but it feels like it sometimes. Usually, clock or not, I'll lose track of time, and it'll be morning before I can get sleep for school...

Right...school. Guess there's no more worrying about that for now, huh? I feel a small frown rise to my face. Oh well. Didn't have many friends there anyways.

I decide to listen to the soft pattering of rain outside, before I think too hard about the past. I'm here now, and that's what matters. I allow my thoughts to wander, revealing a chain of events I am sure to remember.

Firstly was Luna...the whole two-day (I think) long fiasco. That was a horrible idea in retrospect, but at least I connected with her, as well as a good resolve to stay away from alcohol. Although admittedly I probably hurt her emotionally, she'll take it out on me eventually. They always do, directly or not...Always.

Chrysalis.

She was honestly nice, when you actually got to know her. Granted, the fact she seemed to have accepted the inevitable was...familiar, she seemed to be a very platonic one, despite her possible reputation.

* * *

><p><strong>Chrysalis(?)-The Outskirts(?)<strong>

Another rainy day, hm?

I suppose none of the ponies will try to bother me today...I can drop that ridiculous layered voice... I sigh, happy to be relieved of the layers once again.

To commemorate this, I decided I would hum a little...maybe even sing for a moment...Except for that sound. That little _pop_.

"Hey, Chrysalis." Came Storybook...or Richard, rather. He was in human form once again. Upon closer inspection, he had a small horn where his normal unicorn one would be.

I smile. "Richard. A pleasure to have you back here...I think." I forgot that my layered voice wasn't there. Richard didn't appear to notice...or if he did, care.

He laughed. "Me? A pleasure to be around? That's the first time anyone, or anypony, as said that besides-" He stopped. "Sorry. Not supposed to talk about it." He frowned. "But don't worry, I wasn't banished or anything...I would've gone to the moon if I was."

"Right." I laughed. That was a common poke at Celestia...probably true, as well. Of course, I was looking him over. He was wearing a heavy-looking forest camouflage jacket, and blue jean pants that were...loose on his legs. I also noticed a sizable tent in his pants AND on his back (the liter kind, mind), for what I could tell, the first of which he appeared very keen on ignoring. I may not let him, later on in life.

"Anyways, it's a nice day out...minus the pouring rain."

"Cloudy days good for you?" I asked.

"Yeah...eyes are sensitive to sunlight." He sighed. "I just needed to get out of there..." he shook his head, pale as he was, he looked cute. I could feel his emotions. Calm, tired, and a bit of arousal. I internally purred at that last one. Well, he was a weird one.

"So, what's with the look?" he asked. When the fuck did he get so close? As in "Right in Front of Me" close.

"What?" I snapped out of my trance.

"Don't lie now, I won't tell." He sighed at me.

I'm not burning red, I promise.

...Okay maybe I was.

"Ah. That." He sighed, blushing. He was embarrassed, but not in a bad way. "Well, I could, but I personally have a few wrongs to right. However, feel free to come along when I go back. My chambers are quite spacious." He winked at me, becoming a blur again. Storybook Shadow now stood in his place, hoof outstretched. "Shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Storybook-Chambers-Present<strong>

Then I woke up.

Discord had told me Chrysalis perished in a flood a week ago, to my surprise. I knew plotting when I heard it, and this was it. I asked him for a proper burial, and he replied with a somber tone.

"She was swept out, much like a dead boy in the tide. No body...nothing."

Lord of the Flies, Simon. Damn, Discord...That's deep shit...and deep knowledge.

"Alright...Tell them all I don't want to be disturbed... Please." He nodded, and walked with a slight slump out of my chambers.

Focus, Storybook...Focus...

I figure the "Villain/Monster of the Week" will be coming around soon enough. Maybe it'll be-

"Sir, we have a problem." Interjected a random guard.

"What do you want..?" I whispered.

"T-Trixie Lulamoon is challenging you!"

...I knew it.

Alright, so not Trixie, not yet. "To what?"

"A magic duel, sir. She has a strange creature on her back."

One on her back? Probably Obariyon. Strange little red demon with a bowl cut that covers its eyes.

"Fine. Give me a moment."

The guard left my presence, and I slowly 'Equipped' my _Strategist's Combat Garb_, _Demonic Contract Book(Hence known as the Demonic Compendium__)_, and _Nihil_ _Blade_, which was a gift from Gurr. Then I stepped outside, as unwilling as I was.

* * *

><p><strong>The Courtyard - Storybook<strong>

"COME DOWN HERE!" Trixie hollered.

"**SHUT UP.**" Wow, that Voice is very useful, as Trixie now stood silent.

"Storybook Shadow, I presume?"

I warped approximately 5 feet in front of her. "Yeah." Obariyon, as I suspected. He's a VERY low level demon, on the same level as a Kobold. "Seriously? Man...You should've trained. Could've gotten to Ogre, at least." You know...I'm not feeling too well, emotionally. This is a bad day for a fight...

"TRIXIE IS NOT WEAK!" she roared.

"Never said you were. Just words of advice."

* * *

><p><strong>Trixie-Courtyard<strong>

THIS is him?

He was an odd-looking stallion. A black coat covered his body, blending with his fur color. He held a red and deep green mane and tail, with emerald eyes. Ay yhe moment, however, they were soulless; Not nearly as beautiful as they seem to be. He kept his solemn gaze on me.

"Come on, then. You said you wanted to challenge me to a duel, right? Do it." He just...stood there. He didn't summon a demon, didn't make a first move...nothing but stare.

"After you." I snarl as best I can. It's pretty weak.

"No thanks, Trixie...I'd rather not. In fact, I don't want to do anything today, so get it over with." His demon appeared at his side.

"Sir."

"Don't kill either of them, unless demons can regenerate. Unconscious, Gurr. Not dead." He sternly commanded.

"Of course. As you wish."

Gurr, as it was called, flew at me as a black blur...and I collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>Storybook-Courtyard<strong>

[You have gained 2000 EXP! You have reached level 44! Please allot-]

I select MA, standing for Magic. It's at a solid level now, all things considered. I was fairly mid-leveled, so to speak, when I first arrived...

"Sir, a new demon requests your presence." Gurr whispers.

I nod. "Carry her to my chambers. Have her magic removed and limbs bound, but not in a revealing fashion." He nods, and I aid in supporting the weight.

Man, my speech is doing well...

**Crimson Study**

Huh...this is unexpected.

I appear in the Crimson Study to a man in a formal suit, with blond, slicked back hair-

It's Lucifer, dipshit, AKA Louis Cyphre, AKA The Old Man and Young Boy from Nocturne-

"Yes, you know it's me." He sighs. "Basically, here. Congratu-Fucking-lations, mate. You know the Demi-Fiend? Of course you do." Lucifer hands me a silver card, with an image depicting a pale young man, covered in black markings outlined in neon blue. A short crystaline spike juts out from his neck, and he stares with gold eyes.

The Demi-Fiend, aka Naoki Kashima.

"Here. This is to bring him out ONCE. If you somehow beat him after, his Doppelganger is all yours. If you lose, you're dead. Simple as that. Ta-Ta."

And so I left mere moments after Lucifer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chambers<strong>

Oh, Trixie is up.

I groan, prepared for the worst as I watch her glare at me. She has nothing to shut her up, so why isn't she..?

"Do it already. Just like the rest try to do."

Well, given the circumstances, I guess technically me trying to rape her is a good assumption for any passerby, but I have questions, not lust.

By that logic, I untie her. "Sorry about that."

She looks confused.

"What the buck made you think I wanted to rape you, idiot? I beat you for answers. I hope I can get them." Trixie nodded.

"Make yourself comfortable." I shrug, flopping onto the comfortable bed.

Trixie cautiously lays down on her stomach.

"So, how'd you do it? Summon a demon, that is."

She didn't respond at first. Then the answer came out.

"Just kinda came to T-..to me." she muttered. "Just heard it, and there it was. That it?"

"Pretty much." I sigh."Damn it..."

"Something you were expecting?"

"Contract." I sigh. "So far it seems you form contracts with demons, focusing on their particular identity. For all intents and purposes, I could've summoned something far more powerful."

The tension was palpable.

"I take it I'll be staying here tonight?" Trixie asked cautiously.

I shrug. "If you honestly want. Otherwise just come in tomorrow or something..." Trixie was settling into the blankets.

I decide to sleep on the floor when I come back. Trixie's magic is still disabled, and I don't have any valuables in that room, so I should be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna- That Evening<strong>

The Moon rises once again, in its soft glory. I wonder about Storybook for much of the time I am outside now. I find myself strangely drawn to him, although his is not much different from other stallions from my time.

Maybe it's that. From MY time, before I was banished to that which I raise once again. Well, besides all of the fights he seems to get caught up in.

When the Showmare Trixie appeared, and he just calmly waltzed out there and took her out, it was both unsettling and arousing.

Speaking of, I should find him. I've noticed him in the gardens recently, wandering about. I could never tell what for, so I suppose now would be as good a time as any.

I silently trot to the gardens, preparing for the worst. Instead, he just waved with one hoof.

"Yo."


	7. Chapter 7: IT BEGINS

**Death in the family, horrible work ethic...well, here's to the hope I can churn this out faster. (Also, Varkus is currently on hiatus. One at a time.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Storybook - Chambers - Midnight<strong>

You know...I miss my books.

Not to a Twilight extent, but they always gave me hope.

Leo Valdez, for example...or Percy Jackson. Yeah; the real heroes, right? The ones that get the girl in the end, despite the odds, and still overcome their every obstacle.

Well, I'm not them. I'm not good looking, I'm not brave, I'm just NOT. I rely on demons and a bit of magic. Hell, I failed Geometry sophomore year because I was lazy, and I've barely ever held a nice relationship thanks to my mistakes...

So I talked with Luna for a while, apologizing for being a dick, essentially, then we went our separate ways.

Then I dreamed. Every book I've ever really loved, all right where they used to be in my room, in my small apartment in Brentwood...I loved living there. Always a nice day out, barely, if ever, dipped below 30 degrees Fahrenheit (-1 in Celsius) during the waking hours in winter and autumn. That was the life.

I control my own dreams...I usually do. But this wasn't my thought, despite how good it sounded. No, my thoughts were of the Crimson Study.

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Study<strong>

As such, it appeared once again, my old bedroom melting away. Gurr was perched on a large extension to the chair I was sitting in. Louis- or Lucifer, rather, sat in an equally luxurious seat across from my desk, now decorated with a lamp and stack of papers, which appear to be...applications?

"You have caused quite an uproar, Sir." Gurr remarked.

"Indeed so." Lucifer, clad in a violet suit and black tie, chuckled. "Many a demon wishes to serve you now, with the chance of bloodletting galore...a literal army of demons stands to be your soldiers."

I blinked in surprise. "Bloodletting, you say?" I was somewhat shocked. I wasn't the biggest fan of wars. Especially pointless ones. "I'll pass, I believe."

"Not now, Sir." Gurr began.

"There will come a time when they will be necessary, Storybook...or Richard, perhaps. Whichever is the case, you have quite a bit on your plate as is, so don't let it weigh you down."

I stare silently at Lucifer. He'd understand too much piling up, but this shit is nothing, at least not compared to his issues.

"Thanks, I suppose." I hesitantly replied. "Anyways, I think I'll be waking up now. Oh, and Gurr? Sort the applications, if you would, by demons I would know or get along with."

"As you wish, Sir."

* * *

><p><strong>Chambers-Morning<strong>

Trixie was sound asleep next to me still,despite the time.

I half wonder what she meant by 'Just like all the others' when she thought I was going to assault her.

Shit, that's happened to her before? I know she was a bit of a bitch for a while there, but damn...that's not something I'd wish on her, or any of the other ponies.

I groggily stand beside my bed, taking a quick look around, I find my door being opened by a familiar figure.

"Ah, you're awake." Celestia , still ungroomed for this morning, loomed in the doorway. She was admittedly...cute. Like a sexy cute. I had to apologize for the other day, I realized.

"I wanted to apologize for the other day." We both whispered, each staring into the other's eyes. Hers were a soft amethyst, a strange yet compliment to her mane, tail, and fur. Of course, having morning wood didn't help at all.

"Ah. I suppose I shouldn't have come in just yet..." was she blushing? "Unless, that is, you planned this, Storybook." She was gazing longingly at me, and in turn I trotted over to her, hopefully still concealed from any others.

"Mrs. Robinson, you're seducing me." I spoke in a subdued tone.

"Perhaps I am. What are you going to do about it?" Celestia pushed me slightly back into my chambers, calmly closing the door.

"I should tell Lulu my rules have changed a little. Before that, however..."

"I suppose you need some alone time to take care of that...I'll be seeing you around." She winks knowingly at me, then leaves.

Nah...I'll just get dressed, this time. I can settle things with her later, provided I can work my way around this body, that is.

Wait...right. No work today, just like most days, it seems.

Well, I should get food, then.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna-Chambers-Too Early For This Shit<strong>

"Sister, wake up!" I heard sister shout at me.

I groaned. "Whaa..?"

It was too early in the morning for this crap.

"He changed his mind, Luna."

"Who changed what now?" Well, pip-dip-diddly-do.

"Storybook. He changed his mind about not falling in love with...well, us!"

I flailed at this.

"Wh-When?!"

"Minutes ago. Go after him once it has become night."

"R-right!"

That was unexpected...and why am I so eager to get to him? After all, he would probably be coming on to ME under normal circumstances...then again, these aren't normal circumstances, and he is by no means normal.

More importantly, why wait until nightfall?

* * *

><p><strong>Storybook-Chambers<strong>

I told Trixie to come back tomorrow, seeing her awake after her nice little nap in my bed. She groaned and left to find somewhere else to sleep in the castle, having also decided to report the several counts of rape that she's been forced to endure.

Past that, however, I decided to lay back down and go to sleep.

Until Luna snuck into my bed, that is.

"Storryybooook~"

"Wha- Ah..." I spotted and felt Luna on my lower body, rubbing up against my recently calmed phallus while straddling me. "Get off, Lulu..." I yawn. "Sleepy.."

I'd somewhat resigned to my fate by this point. At the very least I'd have Luna to be with...

"Nooo...I don't wanna." Damn she was cute when she pouted. Maybe later I'd let her, but...

"Sister, get off of him." I heard Celestia sigh. "Both of our heat cycles begin tomorrow, remember?"

I grimace. So that's their plan? I'm a bit young to be a father...

"Ah, that's right. Later, then."

"Can I sleep yet?" I groan.

"No." the sisters blurt.

Damn...

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile-FireFlight-Sweet Apple Acres<strong>

You know, I love having told Applejack about my feelings. Since that time, we've actually fooled around a little.

I don't regret it for even a single second. Especially considering magic can also give mares a phallus...or two. or twenty, if you can manage that somehow, I've heard.

One is just fine for me and her, though. I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>Simultaneously<strong>**-Storm Chaser-Cloudsdale**

I love Rainbow. More than most bronies might have on Earth.

So when I'm with her, I never feel more complete.

We messed around, had a few rolls in the hay (in the sense humans would know), but were surprisingly platonic most of the time. We've been on more than a few dates, and she has never looked bad, even when she wasn't groomed, or dressed up.

* * *

><p><strong>Carbon Ninja-Ponyville<strong>

Well fuck. I haven't been following much recently, but I have been hanging out with the Crusaders when they needed supervision for their stunts.

Good times, I say. After all, I get to hang around with Rarity sometimes, and that's just my kind of luck. She's definitely a positive influence on me...more or less.

I should ask her out sometime.

* * *

><p><strong>Storybook-Afternoon-Chambers<strong>

No.

I shouldn't be deciding to do any of what they're asking of me.

Should I, though? I mean honestly, that just seems like a bad idea to me. Just honestly.

As CinemaSins would say, the power of boners is stronger. I would have to agree, seeing as tomorrow is the day, but the sin would be used wrong...so I digress.

Well, since I've been forgetting things recently...

Carbon has essentially been living a father's life, taking care of Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom, from what I've heard. I don't doubt it.

Storm Chaser and Rainbow Dash have been doing well, more so than expected. That's For the best, I think.

FireFlight and Applejack have been... essentially what Luna, Celestia, and I will be...except no spells for multiple dicks. Fuck that.

Oh well...I need to check with the nurse to make sure my bones won't be broken.

* * *

><p><strong>FireFlight-Evening<strong>

Shit.

Apparently somepony leaked out my Alicorn-ness.

I can practically hear the spooks coming for me.

Wait...

_Spooky Scary Skeletons send shivers down your spine._

Aw fuck.


End file.
